1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing method for parts or products, particularly, a washing method for optical parts.
2. Related Background Art
According to conventional practice, machine parts and optical parts are washed after processed, for example, through steps as shown in FIG. 7.
The steps of washing will hereinafter be described.